kusliafandomcom-20200213-history
Going Undercover
Story "Going Undercover" is the second session of the first chapter from this campaign. Back to Imora The group after about two days of continuously traveling they reached the grand and holy city of Imora. They entered the gates left Adrick to a stable with his carriage and proceeded inward the city. The group decided to split some to go to The High Council, and others to find some place to stay and then to go to the Grand Chapel of Light. At the High Council Hagdun and Allarak entered the huge building showing its grandour. They met with an elerly gnome that escorted them to the Grand General of the Kingdom of Wellhaven, Segor Shemov and informed him of the attack on Dumvan. After a brief sparing session they left to meet with the others. At the Grand Chapel of Light After finding a place to stay, Ethan with Thokk went to the Grand Chapel of Light, where they met with Hagdun and Allarak, they all entered the holy place and were met by a priest. They chatted a bit and he escorted to an upper floor where they asisted at a lecture about the god of light, Lathander. They spoke with him and told him the news after a bit of deceiving but they got their reward and left together to the inn. At the Piss and Shits Inn They entered and got their rooms and then joined a fight that was scheduled for later in the evening. Allarak and Ethan went to buy some magical items then they returned. Allarak was defeated after a tight fight. Hagdun followed to fight and attempted to cast a spell and murder the contestant by making him to take his guts out. Some guards tried to restrain him but they did not manage to do anything as he transformed into a giant eagle and broke through one window and slept on a tree at the local park. The night passed and they met once again. Back to the High Council Hall Upon reaching the Hall they were met by the same elderly gnome that casted a Nondetection spell on the party. After that they were escorted to speak with the general and to be explained what the mission was going to be, but before that the general wanted to test their capability, putting them to fight with an Sentinel designed to be a small test. Upon destroying it they were given some money, magical items and some knowledge they were teleported towards the port city of Truis. The Lyceeum of Truis and Viktor the Madman Upon reaching the city of Truis they were forced to fill in some papers and pay the whoping sum of two gold pieces per person at the Lyceeum, then proceeded towards the dock, not until searching for some explosives. Searching around they found an old person named Viktor that was selling bullets and dynamite. They bought some, but until that Viktor remained with one less missing finger. Meeting Daemon and Lilac After the whole Viktor incident they found Daemon and then they went to an underground bunker where two special ships waited for them, they took the bigger one, Lilac, and set sail towards a region beside Aleport. Aye, aye, captain In their journey they had a few encounters, but succesfully dealt with them, then arrived at a beach near Aleport. There they decided to investigate the area, finding an old cabin in the distance, and waiting for their friend Hagdun to come back.__FORCETOC__